warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Two Brothers; One Lie
Prologue It was early greenleaf. Two kits, one black one silver playfought on the green grass, laughing. "You're so evil, Shadowpaw!" Blackkit whined, twisting under his older brother's firm claws. "No. It's you who's the evil one, you brat!" "You couldn't fight to save your life Shadowpaw! So there!" "Don't you ever say that to me!" Shadowpaw growled, staring down into his younger brother's face with his ice-blue eyes. "I know things you don't. When you were born I'm as old as you are now. So there!" "Meanie." Blackkit stuck a tongue out at his brother. Shadowpaw was unfazed. "Why've we got clan names when we're not even part of a clan?" Blackkit aked curiously, getting up. "Because," Shadowpaw said a matter-of-factly. "Because Dad was a clan cat and one day we're going to rejoin his clan. It's what Mom wants." "I don't want to be a clan cat." Blackkit replied, gazing up at the azure sky. "I like it here." Shadowpaw sighed and began pacing. "We're only hiding here. If anyone from ThunderClan found out that Hawkfrost had kits we'd probably be killed for sure." "Why?" Shadowpaw was inches from yelling 'shut up, you little question box!' at his little brother. "Because they hate us. Because of what Dad did to them and of what Grandpa did to them." The older cat of the two then muttered "And what one day, I'll do to them!" There was vengeance and contempt in his voice. "Shadowpaw, I don't like it when you talk like that." Blackkit whimpered. "You sound like Grandpa." "So what if I do?!" Shadowpaw snarled, gazing at Blackkit with treacherous eyes. "One day," He said in a faraway voice. "One day, Blackkit, I'm going to do something to ThunderClan. Something that will make Mom and Dad and Grandpa very proud of me." "What is it?" Shadowpaw would not tell. Chapter One: Embracing the Lie ''Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear, sealed with lies through so many tears. I fight from within, pursuing the end. I fight for the chance to be lied to again! ''-Lies, by Evanescence Time went by, as it inevitably does. Shadowpaw grew into an adult and earned his warrior name from StarClan: Shadowburn. And Blackkit became an apprentice, and Shadowburn served as his mentor. Now, one leafbare as the brothers sat in the hayloft of the barn they lived in, listening to their deranged mother ranting on the barn floor. "Listen to her," Shadowburn muttered, shaking his head sadly. "She gets a little weirder every day. But...." His pelt bristled with pride. "I'm the Chosen One. Never forget that, Blackpaw." "As though I could..." The apprentice muttered to himself. "And no more of that attitude!" And then, Shadowburn seemed to retreat inside himself. "When I get out there...." He murmured. "There'll be better days. As soon as crows fly there will be." Blackpaw was concerned for Shadowburn as well as their mother. The days ahead seemed to grow longer and longer. The weather grew cold and harsh, and Blackpaw often found himself alone with Shadowburn. Indeed, there seemed to be something harsh and dark and forbidding about him, and at night he often talked about strange things in his sleep: "Burning blood..." "Naive betrayal..." "Perfect world..." Blackpaw was frightened by these things, and had no idea what they meant. He'd soon find out.